My Saving Angel
by Corinne Jane
Summary: When a 19 year old girl runs to Gibbs' home seeking protection from the evil that haunts her Gibbs goes into Parental Over drive, the team scrambles to catch the bad guys and "BOSS! What the hell is Trent Kort doing sitting behind my desk!"--Dinozzo
1. Chapter 1

**September 3, 2008.**

"_You better be calling with good news Virgo. You just interrupted a deal I've been trying to get for the past year, and if I threw it away to hear that you lost track of the girl I will personally see to it that you never see the light of day again." The older man said threateningly over the track phone._

"_Yes sir. She's alone. He's left the area, and pulled the agents on her. She's completely on her own. Exactly what we've been waiting for, for the past ten years." The younger man whispered breathlessly over the payphone. _

"_Excellent." The older man breathed menacingly. "I will have Capricorn and Gemini pick her up tomorrow night. Step down Virgo."_

"_Yes sir."_

_Click._

**September 4, 2009**

_3:13 A.M._

My eyes snapped open. Staring at the digital alarm clock on my bedside table I listened for some clue of what woke me, but all I could hear were the wind chimes strung up on the fire escape. I slowly sat up, not wanting the bed to creak, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness I held my breath, still listening for anything abnormal. Something wasn't right, I could feel it. I just didn't wake early in the morning for nothing. No, something had to have woken me. My body tensed as I saw a shadow slip past my door, I swallowed noiselessly and blinked. I could feel my heart jump into my throat in fear, wondering what or who could be in my house. I had locked up that night, my alarm system hadn't gone off, it couldn't be just anyone. I watched, waiting for the shadow to show itself again, I listened for it as well but after five minutes of dull silence that seemed to pound into my ears, I bit my lip and told myself it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I gently lay back down and tried going back to sleep but my body wouldn't relax and my mind kept spinning, I realized my ears were still trying to pick up noises as well. I sighed inaudibly. Hoping this was just a bad dream I closed my eyes. Only seconds after I did a bright light, like the glint of metal, flashed before my closed eyes, my eyes flew open.

Nothing was there. I couldn't hear anything, nor could I see anything. I looked at my window to see if a fellow apartment dweller had turned on their lights and it was shining through my window, but everything was dark; the only light coming from the street lamps a hundreds of feet away. I slowly backed against my headboard, taking comfort in the cold wood that pressed its cherub design on my back. I drew my knees up against my chest and hugged myself tightly. Biting my lip I wondered idly if I waited this, whatever it was, out until morning it would go away; but something deep inside knew this wasn't something supernatural. I scanned the room, trying to find a way out of my apartment, but even if I got out where would I go? What if they followed me? What if they heard me trying to escape and came in? I bit my lip. I knew I had to do something. Hoping this was just a burglary or some other obscene stupidity desperate, insane people came up with I started quietly crawling to the other side of the bed. As I was about to put my foot down on the floor I heard a shattering crash in my living room, I stifled a fearful shriek, and listened even closer.

"You idiot! We were supposed to grab the girl without making a noise not alerting the whole complex that we're here!" A voice hissed agitatedly. My blood turned to ice, as I froze. I swallowed again as a small whimper rose from my throat, I swallowed it down again. My mind raced, I breathed in deeply, panic starting to set in. I knew those voices, I knew who they were, what they looked like, and I knew why they wanted me. Pitiful cries welled up in my chest as tears stung my eyes. I shook my head trying to pull myself together again; panicking would not help me, it would just give my position away. I couldn't move or they'd know where I was but I couldn't just sit there either. I turned around and saw my cell lying on the bedside table next to my alarm clock.

"Call me if danger presents itself again." a voice in my head said.

I made a soundless dive and flipped open my phone, the light blinding me for a second before I realized that it was shining right out in the hallway, I could hear them making their way towards the light, I silently got off the bed and tip toed to my window, pulling it open I pushed speed dial two and hit send. It started ringing, the noise loud in the quiet apartment, I jerked my head up as the men started to make their way quickly to my room, seconds later I was running down the fire escape as they climbed out my window. I raced down the fire escape, as I listened to his phone ring and ring, begging for him to pick up the phone. I sprinted across the parking lot. I could hear their feet right behind me hitting off the pavement, their labored breathing following my own. I jumped over three cars to get to my own.

"After you call me, go to this house, you will find safety there until you can contact me." The memory voice commanded in my head.

I flipped my phone shut as it finally went to voice mail, not wanting to waste any more time, I pulled open my car door, smashed the rearview mirror and grabbed the folded piece of paper that he had given me, an address written on it. I read it as I ran. It was ten blocks down. The stop at my car had cost me; they were directly behind me, almost in arms reach of me. I picked up the speed, I could feel my calves burn, my feet throbbing as I ran barefoot on the cement, stepping on rocks and sticks, my hand stung from going through the mirror; ignoring it all I kept my mind focused on getting to the house that would be safe. I didn't say a word nor did the people after me. If I said anything they'd shoot me, if they said anything or tried to shoot me I'd scream; it was an unspoken agreement of logic. Only two streets away, I almost breathed a sigh of relief; I had made it eight blocks without getting caught surely I could make it; two more I thought. One street to go. I jumped over a bike on the lawn next to the house I was to take safety in, I was only ten feet from the door when my foot was tangled in a hose and I fell to the ground. I tried frantically to get my foot undone but the hose only seemed to tighten around my ankle.

The larger man grabbed the ankle that was tangled; I kicked at him, and screamed as I noticed a car in the driveway of the house I was going towards. Throwing rocks as hard as I could at the house I kept screaming for help, when a hand grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me half off the ground and pressed a gun into my head I immediately fell silent. Tears of anger and despair welled up in my eyes; I was so close. Desperation tore at my throat, as the tears spilled over.

"Please, please just leave me alone. I didn't do anything. Please." I said crying openly now, terror at what I knew these two would do to me and to whom they were going to bring me to filled my mind.

"You talked. And you ran away. You know how Ares loves his toys. He keeps them forever." Gemini whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and tried to keep my breathing under control, suppressing nauseating memories that drifted up unwelcome from the depths of my mind.

"No……HELP! HELP ME! HELP!" I screamed, ending with an ear piercing scream. Gemini raised the butt of his gun and brought it down on my head, I saw stars dance in front of my eyes as I lurched forward and fell to the ground. I caught a glimpse of the door to the house swing open and an older man with silver hair came out holding a gun. He shouted at them to freeze. Capricorn was already dashing back, Gemini reached down and grabbed my ankle again as I held my head in pain, I sobbed loudly and screamed at him to let me go.

The other man ran over to us, I heard shots fired over my head and screamed, covering my ears and keeping my head down I tried to feel who was winning the fight, when my ankle was let go and I could scramble backwards I knew I was safe. I shook as I sat against the man's car, blood running down my neck and my hand, my feet cut up and my hair frazzled from the excitement. Tears trailed down my cheeks more freely as I no longer needed to see where I was going. Relief and fear broke over me again, making me shake even more and sob, I heard the leaves crunch, I flinched and scrambled sideways, looking up in fear, I swallowed and saw the man who had just saved my life standing above me. He bent down and extended a hand, I timidly took it, he helped me up and led me gently to his home. Once inside he brought me to his basement I swallowed in fear, and refused to move. Basements never boded well for me. I could feel the fear trickle down my throat, as he tried to push me through the door; a nonsensical fear welled up in me. A light scream burst from my throat and out of my mouth. I frantically and wildly tried to escape him.

I panicked as I felt his arms wrap around me from behind and lock me in place, "No no no no no!" I said, sobbing.

"I will not harm you, I am going to clean out your wounds and bandage them. Calm down." He whispered softly into my ear, I tried to breath but could only hiccup, I went numb inside as the tears slid lazily down my cheeks. Too tired to put up a fight any longer. I breathed in deeply and shakily took a step onto the basements stairway. Slowly we descended into a well-lit small room with what looked like the startings of a boat in it. I stared at it as he slipped by me and got out some peroxide and bandages, motioning me over I sat down and let him clean me as I quietly took in the boat. Not wanting to think of anything else at the moment but why the man was building a boat in his basement when he couldn't even get it out of the room. I winced and sucked air in when he applied pressure to the wound on my head. Nauseas came over me, as a sharp pain traveled down my spine from the blind pain in my head. I leaned over and moaned, unable to hold it down I projected vomit all over his basement floor.

"Sorry." I whispered, unexpected tears pooling my eyes again as I looked at him, he merely nodded and placed a towel over it.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked calmly, as if this happened all the time. I almost laughed but instead nodded and whispered hoarsely, "Coffee would be great. I don't think I'm going to get any more sleep tonight."

He nodded and left me alone in the room as he went to fetch me some coffee, I got shakily up, wincing at the pain in my feet. Now that the adrenaline rush was wearing off I could feel my body throb and hum in pain all over, almost in harmony with one another. My muscles were sore and were cramping, my head pounded, my hand stung and my feet had needles going through them every time I even wiggled a toe. I hobbled over to the boat, leaning against it for support I ran a hand along its rib cage, marveling in how smooth it was, I checked the rest of it out. Noting the small details that went into this boat. Trying to figure out how he built it and why everything was as it was. I was sitting on the plywood under the boat staring at the innards of the boat when I heard him come down the stairs. My body was still tense from the scare, every little sound making me jump a mile into the air. I wondered if I'd ever be able to sleep again or live by myself again. For years after being saved from them I couldn't, I thought I never could; I was too scared that they'd come for me. So my saving angel put guards on me, and when he was in town stayed with me to make sure I was safe. I had thought I was ready to be on my own, and I was, I figured that Ares had forgotten about me or gave up on me and found a new interest. Obviously I was wrong. I sighed, frustrated, I'd never be able to get on with my life, to even have a life until he was gone. I prayed that my saving angel would slay him soon as I took the coffee from the silver-haired man.

I looked up surprised, realizing I didn't know his name, I went to ask but he beat me to it, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs. NCIS Special Agent." He said knowing what my question was going to be.

"Adesa Adelle Charus." I offered smiling a little bit, "Thank you for saving me."

"Not a problem, Comes with the job." He said.

"The boat too?" I asked wisely.

"Yes, the boat too." He said smiling for the first time. We fell silent for a few minutes, I knew he wanted to ask me what happened, I could see it burning in his eyes, I kept my eyes away from his so as to avoid questions.

"So NCIS huh? I heard about them." I said trying to make small talk, another way to avoid questions but also get to know the person that was protecting me.

"Most people haven't. Got a relative in the military?" He asked me casually, my eyes burned and my throat clenched as I grabbed a fistful of my clothing, I just shook my head.

"I don't have any family. I'm alone." I whispered he remained quiet, but I could feel him lowering his eyes in respect and in an apology. "I never really knew my parents and…well I never had a family either. He's the closest thing I have to a father, though I don't think he's really being a Father to me, more like a protector, mentor thing. I'm not really sure. So I'm not totally alone but it feels like I am because he's never around."

Gibbs remained silent and nodded. "I don't have a family either, except for my team."

I smiled warmly at that. "I noticed if you had a wife you wouldn't have a boat in your basement."

"And why is that?" Gibbs asked

"Because you spend all your time down here when you're not at work, no wife would be happy with that." I stated simply. He raised an eyebrow, "You have bourbon, food, pictures and a first aid kit down here. And all the other rooms don't look like they're inhabited frequently."

"Very observant and perceptive. Where'd you get an eye like that?" He asked softly.

"Same place you did." I answered shortly, there's only one way you get that kind of observation skills, inborn or experience. We fell silent again.

"Is that why you joined NCIS? Cause you didn't want to be alone anymore?" I asked softly, knowing I was getting personal, but for some reason it didn't seem awkward or uncomfortable, I felt a certain trusting bond with him, and I relaxed knowing I was safe just as my angel said I'd be. Gibbs got up quickly, with jerky motions he set his own coffee down on the work table and turned back.

"Too perceptive." He whispered.

"I'm sorry. Training, you know." I shrugged, "'Cept he never taught me when to keep my thoughts to myself."

"Who's this he? And who were those men chasing after you?" He asked curiously.

"I thought you would know, he gave me your address, said if anything went wrong I could seek refuge and safety here." I said confused and shocked.

"All I know is that I was woken up at four in the morning to a young lady screaming for help." Gibbs said slowly, sitting down, giving me a look that made me gulp.

"I don't…I can't….talk about it. It's too hard. But stuff happened before, and I've been under guard for a while now and I finally thought I'd be ok alone, thought the bad guys would have forgotten about me by now. But they didn't they were just waiting in the background til they could get their hands on me again." I said shrugging.

"Adesa, I need to know what happened before." He asked gently, I just shook my head, not wanting to go back there, memories of my time captive with them were coming back flash by flash and I didn't want to remember anymore than I already had.

"No! He said I'd find safety not an interrogation!" I snapped as I turned away from him and slipped out from under the boat on the opposite side of him.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me." He said.

"That's ok, you don't need to help me. You just need to protect me until I can contact him." I said shrugging.

I dried my face on my sleeve, and opened my cell, as I sat down next to him, I put my legs under me Indian style and called again. Voice mail once again, I sighed and set the phone down, a terrible thought coming to me. I looked up pained and scared, terror in my eyes as I looked into his blue ones.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"What if someone hurt him? Got to him first so he couldn't help me anymore?!" I said hysterically, fear clawing inside my chest, making me feel jittery. I got up and started pacing, wringing my hands out as I went.

"Adesa, who gave you my address?" Gibbs asked seriously, "Who are we talking about?"

I turned to him and looked him in the eyes, "Trent Kort."


	2. Chapter 2

"Trent Kort gave you my home address?" Gibbs asked, I nodded as he sighed. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair. "That man owes me."

I just shrugged, sensing the new tension in the room, obviously something had happened between him and Kort. "Don't like Trent?"

"Don't trust him. You can't really like or know somebody if you don't trust them. I suppose you at least trust him, enough to follow his orders?" Gibbs said more in a statement than a question.

"Yeah. He saved my life Mr. Gibbs, and I know people do that for selfish reasons, but still I wouldn't be here without him. He's been keeping me safe. He hardly comes to visit in case he is followed. But he's all I got." I said solemnly.

"I don't trust Trent Kort and neither should you. He cares more about money then he does about people." Gibbs said.

"Maybe but my trust is already there and I can't just take it back." I said, Gibbs nodded.

"I'm here too, you know. You have my home address, if you ever need anything I'm usually in my basement." He said gently patting my knees, I smiled.

"Thank you." The rest of the early morning was spent working on the boat, I tried to focus on something other than Kort but no matter how hard I tried he was the only thing I could think of. I smiled as I remembered the first time I met him. I wanted to talk to him so badly, I ached physically and mentally to talk to him, to share this story with him; but I couldn't. And it wasn't safe to leave a voice message, my only choice of sharing this story was with this NCIS agent I just met. I chewed on my lip, fear raising in my gut making me feel nauseas. The idea of someone else finding out about my dark past that I rather forget made me feel sick. I didn't know how he'd react to such news, Kort never once gave me pity but his guards did. I punched one of them for patronizing me. I looked up at Gibbs again, watching silently as he put his whole body into sanding the boats rib cage. I smiled as I thought of what could drive someone to build a boat in their basement. The way he was putting such patient love into it told me that it wasn't a hobby, nor a job, more of a love and a duty, in honor of something.

I ran a hand along the rib nearest me and bit my lip. Did I really want this man to know? Would he think any less of me if he did? Would he try to hurt me like those men did? I looked at him again, and opened my mouth, "I was walking to kindergarten one day, I was five and it was spring. I usually walked with my parents but I wanted to meet up with my friend April and didn't want my Mom to embarrass me."

I noticed he hadn't stopped sanding but was listening intently, capturing every word, I appreciated it immensely. No pressure. "So I was a street away from her house when I noticed a man with a tuxedo on behind me. He looked like my Dad when he went to work, he was a lawyer. I also remembered seeing him two blocks before. I thought he was walking to the school, maybe for a parent teacher conference. I waited till he caught up then asked if he was going to school as well, he simply nodded and I asked if he wanted to walk with me. He nodded again and I took his hand. He wanted to go a different way to my school, one I didn't know, but I went anyways. Stupidly. My Father always told me to be careful of any sort of people, strangers or not but nothing had happened before so I thought I'd be ok."

He frowned, we both knew where this was going.

"He took me to his van, he opened it and three men grabbed me, while the one in the tuxedo drove. I never saw my family again. It was only years later that I found out my own father had told them where to find me, they offered him money, 3.5 million dollars for me. He accepted." My voice cracked as the painful memory rushed back. My own father had sold me. Gibbs looked up at me then, my eyes moist and my hand clenched around the wood as I stared unseeingly at his feet.

"My own father sold me. I can't even tell you….I felt so worthless, I kept asking myself if I was that unlovable that money was worth more than me. I don't know what I did wrong, if I was that bad….." I said more tears starting to fall. I swallowed.

"Well these men they weren't just kidnappers. They were….business men. They were like pimps. They led a Sex Slavery Ring. And I…..they….they offered services to anyone with a fetish, some liked children, other teens, other adults……woman and men alike came and would….use us…." I choked out leaning against the walls, I noticed Gibbs had set his sander down and was staring at me with X-ray eyes. Tears poured down my face, I raced over to the garbage and threw up, the memories of hands on me coming back, people whispering, passing me around. I wretched again and suddenly jerked when a hand fell on my back.

"NO!" I screamed, "TRENT! TRENT!" suddenly arms locked around me and I fought them, kicking, hitting and screaming, sobs tearing from me as I screamed for Kort.

"No don't….please….he'll kill you……don't…" I moaned, it took me ten minutes to realize all he was doing was holding me, I sobbed harder, my body wracking and shaking with the force of the sobs. Guilt settling in my chest as well as disgust at my weakness. I turned around to face him and muttered, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…..I don't mean to be bad." I hadn't meant to let the last part slip but it was out there and I couldn't take it back. I let him pull me back into an embrace, his one hand on the back of my head, holding me as I sobbed into his shoulder, the other around my shoulders as I slumped against him, seeking comfort.

"It is not your fault child." He whispered gruffly into my ear, an undertone of anger in his voice, but I knew it wasn't directed at me, but at my father and the people who had harmed me. I fell silent, all cried out, after a while we slid down the wall, his arm over my shoulder as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Those men were some of the leaders of the ring. Trent was under cover as CIA trying to break it up and return the children and free the adults. He was compromised though halfway through, he was able to free the adults and the teens, most of them got out, but he could only carry two children and told the rest to follow him. Four of us escaped, he carried me out. I stayed with him for a month before he had a different mission, and then he sent two other agents to protect me. I was with those evil men from when I was five years old until I was ten and Kort rescued me." I explained. I yawned suddenly tired.

Mumbling, I managed to say, "I know he doesn't come off as fatherly or even caring, but when I was living with him, he gave me my own bedroom, and bought me presents for my birthday. When I had nightmares he'd get up and comfort me until I fell back to sleep, he even took me up on the roof of his safe house to look at the stars and planets through a telescope. He always had stories to tell me. When I got older and I lived with a foster family he'd come to visit and tell me about his missions--well as much as he could anyways, and we'd joke around about them. Create different ways to kill the bad guys."

I smiled as I remembered all the good times, "Even if it's not saying much, He's the only family I have." I whispered before falling asleep.

**The Next Morning.**

My eyes cracked open, a pounding headache beating a rhythm against my skull, my eyes burned as the white light of mid day sunshine hit them. I sat up rubbing my eyes, trying to get them adjusted to the light, wondering where I was. I looked around the room which was a dark orange and had a forest scene on the ceiling, I laid on a small bed, the comforter and sheets matched the ceiling while the pillows and other linens matched the walls. The carpet was a dirt color, and was smooth and soft. The bed itself was mahogany, along with the bedside table, rocking chair, dresser and little desk. Dolls sat under a window, that was curtained by an elegant green sheet. There was a little kitchen and table and chairs. Along the wall on the other side was a closet and a chest full of dress up clothes, a bookshelf full of Clifford books and a bunch of fake flowers. I smiled, Gibbs must have a daughter. I walked over to the dresser and picked up a photo of a beautiful red-haired woman standing next to Gibbs on a boat, a little Auburn haired girl between them. They were fishing and the little girl had caught the first fish.

As I left the room I noticed my shoes were missing from my feet, I smiled again, thinking about Gibbs tucking me in and taking my shoes off so I could sleep comfortably. Stepping out onto the cold hardwood floor I walked down the stairs, looking for any sign of Gibbs, as I took in his home. It was a two story house, very old looking, but very well built. The living room was the first thing you stepped into, it was a dark brown color, contrasted with tan and white furniture. A pathway was open to the kitchen which was white with silver appliances and tan furniture. The garbage was overflowing with take out Chinese food, the stove and dishwasher hardly ever used. That led to a hall way where some armchairs were and pictures, some books, a mini library and the staircase, which led up to the bedrooms. The basement door was off the kitchen, opening it I called down, but no one answered. Looking at the microwave I realized he was at work and had let me sleep in. I walked over to the fridge, noticing a piece of paper on it, he had left me numbers to call if I needed anything. And asked me to call him once I was ready to come over, he even made me breakfast.

**Meanwhile……..**

"McGee gets Kort GPS location! I want to know if he's in D.C. or in the country at all!" Gibbs called as he swooped into the bullpen. McGee looked confused but did as he was told, Dinozzo looked up curious.

"Why are we tracking the CIA's garbage? Did he go rogue?" Dinozzo called out.

"No, I want to know where he is! McGee!" Gibbs said loudly.

"He's in the metro area!" McGee said quickly.

"Good." As his team watched him, he picked up the phone and dialed Kort's number.

"What is NCIS calling me for now?" Kort said in a mock exasperated tone.

"Meet me in the evidence garage in twenty." was all Gibbs said

"Are you going to tell me what for?" Kort said sharply.

"No. Come, make sure you aren't followed." Gibbs said hanging up, looking up, the others scrambled to pretend they didn't hear anything. Dinozzo didn't bother he just stood up and shouted, "Why are we meeting with that piece of shi--"

"Sit Dinozzo, this is not any of your concern." Gibbs said as he left for the evidence garage, He stood against the wall next to the elevator waiting for Kort to show up, minutes later a kick at the gates and the deep nasally voice notified Gibbs of his arrival. Lifting the gate Kort stepped inside and Gibbs silently led him to the elevator, halfway up he turned it off and turned to Kort.

"Adesa Adelle Charus." Gibbs said silently, Kort looked over.

"What about her?" Kort asked shortly, looking bored and uninterested.

"She came to me last night. Tried calling you three times." Gibbs said looking to see Kort's reaction but there was none.

"Did she now? I received no calls." He shrugged.

"She also told me a very interesting story about how you saved her." Gibbs said pressing on.

"Yes well I did have a job to do Jethro, and I wasn't going to throw it away because some brat wanted to stay there and be abused." He said sarcastically.

"I meant the month she lived with you." Gibbs said smirking.

"All part of the plan." Kort said Gibbs looked at him sharply.

"Plan? What Kort you sell her out to the ring leaders for a certain amount of money? Money always was your main motivation, your one love." Gibbs said viciously.

"Don't talk to me about motivation Gibbs. My business is none of yours." He said testily.

"It is when you tell her to come running to me for protection. You expect me to protect her with my life so you can collect the prize when I'm dead and they have her? Gotta another thing coming." Gibbs said.

"Look, I do not like saying such things because not only does it compromise me but it also puts others in danger, but my motives in Adesa's life are strictly pure. And that's that. Nothing more, nothing less. Do not repeat it, or my next bomb will be under your car. Not Dinozzo's." Kort seethed.

"That's the most I've heard you say at once since I met you Kort. Must be serious." Gibbs said accusingly.

"You weren't there Gibbs. You didn't see the atrocities they were commiting and on children no less. I may be a cold-hearted gold-digger out for my own good, but I couldn't even condone that." He said in his usual manner.

"Didn't know you had standards Trent." Gibbs said smiling.

"Surprisingly I have very high Standards, that I don't always follow." He said loftily.

"Are you benefiting from this ordeal with Adesa?" Gibbs asked, suddenly understanding what Kort was getting at.

"More trust from her." Kort said simply as if it explained everything

"And why would you want that?" He asked as if he didn't really care.

"She's my bait." Kort answered smirking.

"Pure motives. Do you even know what the word pure means? Kort you are a lying, manipulative, deceiving, subterfuging bastard." Gibbs said matter-of-factly.

"Yes I know. That's why I am so good at what I do." He answered smoothly.

Gibbs swiftly took Kort by the collar of his leather jacket and slammed him against the elevators wall, nose to nose with Kort, he glared into his eyes. "Do you even care about that girl? Care about her safety, her well-being? Her happiness?! Do you?!" Gibbs said shaking him. Kort wisely remained silent, a look of disdain on his face.

"I realize I won't be able to stop whatever Black Op you are on, but you better be careful Kort, you do not want to hurt that girl again." Gibbs hissed in his ear.

"And why is that Leroy?" Trent said smiling in a cocky way.

"Because she calls you Father." Gibbs said, looking him straight in the eye. Kort's mouth twisted in disgust, he shrunk back in repulsion.

"I don't want _her_!" He said clearly affronted by the idea, let alone the reality.

"You got her now Kort." Gibbs said softly

"She wasn't suppose to get attached." Kort said in the same disgusted tone.

"What did you think was going to happen when you treated her like the child she was? You fathered her more than anyone else. She's attached. Welcome to Fatherhood Kort." Gibbs said smirking.

"No, you take her. You had a kid, you'd be better off with her." Kort said forcefully.

"Oh but she doesn't want me Trent, she wants you." Gibbs said loftily as he turned the elevator back on and let Kort go. Leaving him to fume Gibbs swept out of the elevator. Kort followed, sending a small prayer of thanks that he didn't have to deal with Dinozzo just yet as he saw the cubicles were empty.

"Gibbs, I am _not _Father material!" Kort hissed in an almost anxious voice.

"You don't have to tell me that." Gibbs said, not helping at all. Kort growled and sat down at Dinozzo's desk, going through his belongings, thinking about how he was suppose to deal with this new revelation. He could ask Gibbs for advice but snorted at the idea, he always figured things out on his own and his logic and conniving wouldn't fail him this time. Instead of putting the effort into figuring out something he had no idea about, he put his efforts into finding a way to get rid of the girl, his mind kept spinning back to his plan of using her as bait, but instead of busting in before they killed her, he'd bust in afterwards and play innocent with Gibbs. There was no other way, he couldn't have some stupid little girl running around calling him daddy, it just wasn't realistic, and he certainly wasn't her father!

Growling he pulled out a picture of Dinozzo and Jeanne. Smirking he drew an explosion on the glass and set it back in the desk. Kort watched as the elevator doors opened and spewed forth Ziva David and Anthony Dinozzo, just as the phone rang and Gibbs answered sending someone directions to NCIS.

"BOSS! What the hell is Trent Kort doing sitting behind my desk?!" Dinozzo yelled, Kort merely watched in amusement as Tony's face went from red to purple, not moving an inch.

"Good Morning Dinozzo. It's good to see you again too." He said sarcastically.

"You still didn't answer my question, rat face." Dinozzo said throwing his bag hard behind Kort, pushing the chair he was sitting in over to Gibbs he tipped it over, Kort got on his feet as Tony ripped the chair away and walked back to his desk to check his belongings. He smirked as he waited for the explosion. But none came, turning he looked to see what captivated Dinozzo's attention.

Standing before the window and in front of the bullpen was Adesa, in tight jeans and a flowing white shirt. Her hair curled and tied back in a pony tail. Kort watched as Dinozzo rose from his seat and walked around to greet her.

"Hello. Who do we have here? Looks like Aphrodite to me. And every Aphrodite needs their Ares." Dinozzo purred.

"Aphrodite's husband was Hephaestus, and he was ugly and lame. Idiot. Though that might fit because that line was pretty lame in and of itself." I said looking past him, I saw Trent. My eyes welled with tears and I shoved the other man out of the way and rushed to him. Flinging my arms around him tightly, I held on for dear life. Grateful to see him, and to have him near to protect me. I knew I'd be alright then, that he'd never let anything happen to me or let those men near me.

I could hear the other man choking and trying to spit something out behind me, and could feel the other lady's eyes on me but I didn't care. This was my Dad. Letting go I looked up at him, frowning as I saw his scowl, shrugging it off I said, "They came for me last night. I ran to Mr. Gibbs' house just like you told me to."

He nodded, "Very well. Obviously they have come back. I will take every step necessary to remove them from your life Adesa. Not to worry." I smiled and nodded.

"I know." I whispered, eyes welling with tears, "I tried getting a hold of you last night but you didn't answer! I thought…..just….I missed you!"

I looked up to see Trent looking very uncomfortable, he reached out an arm to pat my shoulder, I flew at him again, and threw my arms around him. He awkwardly patted my back, I could practically hear him glaring at Dinozzo who was now laughing.

Suddenly I saw a face I knew, from back then, back when I was a slave. It was Leo and he was an NCIS employee.


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped back from Trent, my mind frozen in fear but my body moving faster than I've ever made it move before. I bumped into Gibbs' desk before my hand latched itself onto Kort's wrist. He looked uncomfortable, like he wasn't use to human contact, before he could say anything I hissed, "It's one of them! Look! See that bald fat dude climbing the stairs? He's a customer."

I sidestepped to Kort's right side positioning myself between him and the desk; he turned pretending to talk to McGee effectively blocking me from view. Gibbs tapped me on the shoulder and motioned me over to him silently, sliding out from behind Trent I went to him. "How many do you know?"

"I had six regulars and around seventeen one timers. He was a regular. Every Friday night at eleven." I said biting my lip. I looked at him, trying to discern his reaction, I grew not to care along time ago, but for some reason what this man thought of me was important. I bit my lip, thinking about my father before turning shining eyes away from Gibbs' face and to Trent's sideways profile, I could see the bitter lines on his face, and his offensive stance, the way he shied away from others. Something wasn't right with him, I could tell but my loyalty was with him not Gibbs, yet I was still drawn to Gibbs in a fatherly way. His voice echoed in my head, "You shouldn't trust Trent." but why not? Hadn't Kort done nothing but earn her trust?

_But he also earned Ares trust too._

I shook my head, not wanting to think of the possibility that the only person who had ever seemed to care about me, might be lying to my face, faking it all. The thought left me numb and pained me, shaking my head more firmly I glanced up at Gibbs whose blue eyes penetrated me, making me feel uncomfortable. I shrunk back at the feeling of being X-rayed and folded my arms across my chest, my defensive walls going up quickly. Not quick enough.

"We're going to talk about that look later. For now though you are going to see a sketch artist and then report to Agent Dinozzo their names and the places they used for their business." Gibbs said directing me up the stairs.

"And what are you gonna do? Hang with my Da--Kort?" I said, blushing.

"No we will be interrogating the man you pointed out to us." He said calmly.

"Oh. I won't have to see him or testify will I?" I asked quietly in a small voice, fear creeping in.

"I doubt it, but if you do I will be right there." Gibbs said softly.

"In the courtroom?" I asked turning around as we reached the door, Gibbs turned the handle but didn't open the door.

"Yes right in the front row, on your side, so you can see me." Gibbs said looking me straight in the eye. I chewed my lip and felt a lump rise as I looked down at Kort in the bullpen.

"But he won't be, will he?" I said more in a statement then a question, my insides were burning with an aching need, a fire of pure pain at the thought of trading him in, of being forced too. I wanted Trent to be there not Gibbs but I couldn't have him, I never could. He was never there when I wanted him, when I absolutely need him, yes but when I wanted him, no. Maybe that's what discerned the call of duty and going the extra mile. Maybe that was the difference between being a good person and being a Father.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked suddenly turning back to him, he looked at the door handle thoughtfully, avoiding my eyes until he brought them back up minutes later and said, "Kort never taught you the idiom 'don't look a gift horse in it's mouth'?"

"I never had a true gift horse, most of the time it was just an illusion someone made for me so they could get me to do something they wanted…" I said shrugging, for once not feeling sorry for something I had said.

"I'm not an illusion." He said gruffly.

"Yeah the other ones said that too." I said giving him a soft smile, my eyes showing I didn't believe him for a second, he opened the door, letting it fall all the way open he told me to sit in the conference room and that someone would be with me shortly. I looked down at the table wondering if Trent was an illusion, if he was out for himself and was using me, like he had the others.

**MEANWHILE.**

Usually he liked to keep them waiting for hours upon hours, let them squirm in their seats, people will often go over lies they will use to cover something they did up, they will get detailed and when one little tiny detail is destroyed they start stuttering and soon enough their whole story unravels. All he had to do was some paperwork and drink coffee until he felt that they were ready for him. However this time was different, this time he had a nineteen year old girl whose world was being turned upside down once again by the very same people who made her childhood hell. He wanted this over with fast, for Adesa's sake, the sooner these bastards were off the streets and out of her life the sooner she could recover and go on with her life. He didn't look when he felt Kort join him, the man was using Adesa for his own good, not hers, it was just a coincidence that what was best for her was best for him as well, the fact that he wanted to use her as bait was debatable.

Stepping into the elevator, they silently made their way to interrogation, before they parted ways, Gibbs to the actual interrogation room and Kort to observe, he turned and said, "Let me deal with Adesa."

"But like you said, she wants me." Kort drawled smirking.

"But you don't want her." Gibbs said stating a fact everybody but Adesa seemed to know.

"Do I seem like the kind of man that would even think about considering fathering someone?" Kort said raising an eyebrow. Gibbs half-smiled and silently shook his head.

"Let's hope not, or your children are going to be in a lot of trouble, or be a lotta trouble." Gibbs said lightly. Kort smirked and sighed in suppressed laughter.

"I'm not giving her up though. She still has her purposes; I haven't completely used her yet. When I'm done with her though you can have her." Kort said as if they were discussing a book.

"She's mine Kort, and I don't care what either of you want. I'm going to protect her, from others and herself. Be careful with her Trent." He said threateningly before stalking down the hallway and slamming open the interrogation rooms' door.

"Mr. Desmare, you are one of our technicians up in MTAC." Gibbs stated looking at him; the man had his fingers clenched together in front of him, looking at the table, sweat dripping off his forehead.

"Yes." He answered shortly.

"Any idea why you are here?" He asked giving the man a chance to give himself up.

"No." Desmare replied.

"We had a victim in today, she was attacked last night and I brought her with me here. She saw you and remembered you from when she was a kid. Eleven years ago." Gibbs stated dryly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Desmare said nervously, playing with the ring on his finger.

"Let me refresh your memory, Every Friday night at eleven pm, you go have some fun raping eight year old girls." Gibbs practically whispered with disgust in his voice, he hadn't wanted to throttle another suspect so badly since the case where the father had his wife and daughter kidnapped for money.

He watched as Robert Desmare swallowed and looked down, "I want a deal."

"No. Ares, what is his real name?" Gibbs asked flatly.

"Not without a deal." Desmare replied arrogantly, Gibbs grabbed his shirt and pulled him in, whispering in his ear, "You do know that Officer David is a trained killer and can kill you without leaving a trace, and she can do it slowly and very very painfully. Don't you?"

"Are you threatening me?" He gasped outraged.

"No, just warning you of the consequences of obstructing justice and this investigation." Gibbs smirked calmly at him, waiting for a name.

"Holden Marcom." Desmare finally said looking down. Without a word Gibbs left, Trent following behind.

He flipped open his phone and dialed McGee's number.

"McGee! Holden Marcom. I want background, bank statements, addresses and any and every property he owns or rents!"

He hung up before he could hear the "On it Boss!" And got on the elevator with Kort.

"You know McGee won't find anything, nothing that will lead us to Marcom anyways." Kort said matter-of-factly.

He growled frustrated, "There has to be a way to do this without endangering Adesa, we will find that way and use it."

"Or you could use her as bait, it's not like she won't have back up." Kort said.

"She's not going to be fond of the idea." Gibbs answered swiftly.

"Let me talk to her. And it will be fine." Kort replied.

"I don't like this." He said softly.

"But it's the only way." Kort said knowingly.

"I really hate when you are right Kort, it usually bodes ill for everyone." He stated flatly, Kort openly laughed.

"I do apologize."

**BACK TO ADESA.**

I amused myself by spinning myself in Gibbs' desk chair and listening to Ziva's stories about her days In Mossad, she had even taught me how to throw a knife. I smiled feeling safe for the first time since the two men had come for me, suddenly I heard Gibbs' asking Tony what had happened to his face, as Tony took the ice off his nose he said, "I…uh….well…"

Ziva broke in and said, "He hit on Adesa and she punched him. It was quite a hit, almost knocked Tony out. I was impressed to say the least." She was smiling as she remembered, I stifled a laugh as Gibbs smacked the back of his head.

"Anything McGee?" Gibbs shouted across the bullpen as he came around to me and gently moved me and the chair out of his way.

"Nothing boss, no unusual withdrawals, he only owns one house, and no criminal record, obviously." McGee said, Gibbs sighed and looked up at Kort nodding.

I watched as Kort approached me, I bit my lip as he told me to come with him. I followed behind at a safe distance, we finally came to a halt at the vending machines.

"Adesa, there's only one chance we have of getting these men, and that's for you to go back home. We need you as bait to lure them out so we can follow them back and catch them all. Otherwise these men will never go away." Trent said quietly.

"Will you be there?" I asked quietly, my gut clenching, my heart racing and my mind spinning, as fear rose up in me.

"I will. Can't have Dinozzo screwing things up now can we?" He said smirking, I gave him a small smile back, warmth blossoming in my chest.

"I mean, like…forever." I whispered with hope in my thin voice, it was silent for many moments.

"My job will not allow that. I can not be there for you any longer than I absolutely have to." Kort said coldly.

"But you said….when I was ten, you promised…." I said, tears welling up in my eyes as panic took over.

"You were ten years old. You'd believe anything. All I wanted was to keep you happy until I found you a foster family." Kort said turning away. I grabbed onto his wrist and slipped my hand into his, holding it. Tears falling down my face.

"You can't leave me! You can't! You were the only one to have ever cared! You can't just……you can't." I sobbed, my heart breaking.

"Will you do it or not?" Kort asked annoyed I nodded and numbly let go of him, sinking to the floor next to the vending machine, I brought my knees up to my chest and sobbed, shaking like a leaf; hoping to melt.

It was minutes later that Gibbs found me.

"What's wrong with me?! Why am I so unlovable?! I didn't….it's not my fault….I….all I'm good for is to be a whore!" I cried out, my hands in my hair, Gibbs kneeled down, and gently brushed a strand of hair out of my swollen eyes.

"I loved him Gibbs, he was the only one I had. Now I'm all alone."

"You're not alone. You've got me." He said gently, laying a hand on the side of my head, I put my knees under me and leaned my head against his chest, crying, "Don't hate me."

"I don't."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, there's something wrong with me, and nobody wants me, and I just want to die all by myself!" I said hysterically, hiccupping.

"There is nothing wrong with you. People are bastards, but you have me now and I won't let anything happen to you."

I snorted, "Yeah like Kort had me? I rather not go through this again!"

"No, not like Kort, like a real Father." He whispered, I looked up at him with eyes begging to be loved.

"I'm sorry, I'm nineteen years old and I'm sitting here crying because someone doesn't like me. I'm pathetic." I sad, blushing, embarrassment and shame rising up in me, not understanding how anyone could want me, a sniveling cry baby, who should be grown up and independent by now. Instead I was sitting there acting like a five year old who lost her first pet.

"Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness." Gibbs repeated automatically.

"What if I am weak?" I questioned innocently.

"Don't show your enemies." Gibbs stated flatly.

"But you're not the enemy." I countered wondering where this was going

"How do you know that?" He said, I just shrugged. "Exactly."

I bit my lip, and blurted out, "Because I trust you."

"Like you trusted Trent?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"No. More." I said quietly, he smiled and squeezed my hand, I squeezed back and looked up into his eyes, I let him help me up, and I graced him with a beaming smile. He placed a hand on my shoulder and steered me out into the bullpen again, a warmth radiating off both of us. I clicked with Gibbs, I didn't know what it was about him but everything seemed to fit perfectly, he was the one I felt safest with. Walking into the bullpen I sat down next to Ziva, on her desk and looked questioningly at Gibbs.

"Ok, first things first. I've never lost an agent undercover, or a victim. None of you are gonna screw that up for me. We will not lose Adesa. Is that understood?" Gibbs yelled across the bullpen, a chorus of "Yes Boss's" went up before Gibbs stared at all of them.

"Alright then, here's the plan. Adesa is going back to her place, and we're going to have it bugged and taped, there will be two agents, Dinozzo and Ziva that'll be you, outside her place. Let them take her, tail them but do not be seen. Kort and I will be down the block, give us the description of the vehicle, and we will trail far behind. Let them take her inside and then wait ten minutes, then we will go in. Any questions?" Gibbs said. Everybody shook their heads and got the paperwork ready for that night, I played with one of Ziva's knives before looking up at her, watching her.

"What was it like, at Mossad?" I asked quietly, "Do you miss your family?"

"Mossad was like the army but stricter. You do what you're told no matter what, even if it's to kill the person you love the most. If you do not you are tortured until you do. And tortured in every way possible. It is very ….exciting but also frightening for many, the training is relentless, and there is no mercy. My father is the Director, my younger sister was killed in a suicide bombing when she was ten and Gibbs killed my brother Ari years ago." She said emotionless. I watched her, with sadness in my heart.

"And yet here you are fighting for good." I stated hoarsely.

"Yes….." She trailed off not sure where this was going. I smiled.

"One day, I want to be just like you Ziva." I stated seriously. She blushed and smiled.

"Thank you Adesa, but there are things I've done that I'm not proud of, and my demeanor…it's not always good to have. I'm often….cold. It's hard to have relationships with people." Ziva explained hesitantly.

"Yeah I know. Not sure who you can trust and frankly you don't really care because you don't want to let anyone in, yet deep down there's an aching need for someone, anyone to care and you know that people do but it's not in the way you want, not in the way you need. So you ignore them in your quest but even when you find the one it's either too late or you just can't do it. Because you can't see that he's the one, you want a one way relationship but that's not how it's done. There's too much hurt." I said solemnly, sighing I looked up from her keyboard and into her eyes, she was surprised.

"Yes…..I don't mean to pry but what exactly are we saving you from?" Ziva asked, I sighed and played with my fingers suddenly nervous, I looked around, Tony had looked up and I just shook my head.

"Didn't Gibbs tell you?" I asked in a whisper, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"No. He just told us you needed our help. He's been handling the investigation with Kort." She explained. I felt nauseas at the idea of telling them, I imagined telling her alone and it didn't bother me, nor did the idea of telling Ducky. I quickly got up and took her wrist, walking she followed behind.

"Where are we going?" She asked

"Autopsy." I replied shortly. "I don't want anyone else to know but you and Ducky. Especially not Tony."

"Alright." Ziva said, I could hear the doubt in her voice, it irritated me but I swallowed my indignity down. The doors whisked open in Autopsy minutes later, Ducky was at his desk doing paperwork while Palmer cleaned utensils in the sink. Ducky looked up at Ziva and I and placed his pen down.

"What can I do for the two youngest ladies in my life?" He called out.

"I wanted to tell you and Ziva why I'm here." I said quietly.

"I see. Mr. Palmer would you be a good lad and finish my paperwork up in the next room please?" Ducky said jovially.

"Of course Doctor." He said gathering up the paperwork he left, leaving Ziva and I sitting on a slab with Doctor Mallard in front of us..

"I don't know how to start it but…when I was a five my father had me kidnapped, I was traded for money. And the people that were my kidnappers wanted me for their business. They ran a Child Slavery Ring……A sex slave." I said in a tiny voice choking over my voice as tears welled up in my eyes, Ziva gripped my hand tightly, as Ducky's mouth fell open, he gripped my arm lightly, and I gripped his back.

"I was…used….from the time I was five until I was ten, until Trent Kort saved me. He let me live with him for a month before he found me a good home. He came to visit every once in a while to make sure I was doing ok. I thought he cared, he was the only man I ever trusted, the only real father I ever had. But I was wrong. He admitted it today. He just wanted to use me, like all the others. Not in the same way but in the end that's what it came down to." I said openly crying.

"It's not fair! What did I ever do?! I don't remember being bad, I must have been born with this defect, Unlovable piece of shit!" I yelled lashing out, wanting to punch something, I started kicking and hitting, Ziva grabbed me from behind as I struggled against her, minutes later I exhausted myself and slid to the floor, sobbing. Ducky kneeled down in front of me and placed an arm around me, leaning on his shoulder I just continued to cry, Ziva stood awkwardly at my side patting my shoulder.

Half an hour later my tears ran out, I spoke quietly, "When I first saw Trent I was nine, about to turn ten in three days. He came in with nothing but a suitcase and the clothes on his back. I looked him over, he seemed to be a first timer, he said he was a banker by profession when asked by Ares. He said he liked little girls with my hair color and eyes. Ares left me alone with him. I was so afraid, he seemed more scary then the rest, but I just wanted this over with so I began to strip and when I was naked, I started undoing his belt, he watched calmly as I slid it out of his pants and then started unfastening his pants. He grabbed my wrist to stop me. He took off his coat and threw it around me, he opened the suitcase and there were snacks in there and toys, and a blanket and pillow, he even got me a new outfit. He quietly handed me my clothes and some snacks and watched as I played with the toys. I remember, waiting for him to do something, he came for weeks afterwards. He wouldn't let anyone else have me. I heard him and Ares fighting about it, he was paying good money for me to have me saved for him specifically. And one night, he just up and decided he didn't want me living in a room with white walls and nothing else but a sink and bed. So he grabbed me, unlocked the rest of the doors and we all went through the door. There were dead people every where's…."

"That doesn't sound anything like the Kort I know…" Ziva said hardly.

"Yeah I know it was all a lie. But you know, everyday for that month I was his in that cell, he never once talked. He didn't talk to me until I threw a temper tantrum and almost shot him." I said softly. Ziva laughed and Ducky tightened his arm around me chuckling.

"Adesa, it's time to go." Gibbs said speaking from the door. I nodded and got up, Ducky wished me luck and Ziva reassured me she wouldn't leave me completely alone.

But I still had a bad feeling about that night.


	4. The End

**The final chapter in my story!**

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN NCIS! OR ANYONE/THING YOU RECOGNIZE.**

* * *

Gibbs was silent on the drive back to my apartment; I sat next to him anxious to get home, a queasy feeling in my stomach. I breathed calmly, just listening to my own heartbeat as the birds chirped, the air conditioner ran and little kids shrieked with laughter.

"Why did you lie to them?" Gibbs suddenly spoke; I turned my head sharply to stare at him in shock.

"What? Lie to whom? I didn't lie to anyone." I said trying to calm my now racing heart.

"Ziva and Ducky. You lied." Gibbs said solemnly.

"I told them the same thing I told you." I said confused at how he knew I had lied.

"No you didn't. Not the same exact thing. You told me he stopped you when you were about to unbuckle his belt." He said quietly as he took his eyes off the road for a second to peer at me, I felt myself pale, and my hands trembled, I shoved them between my legs as the apartment building I lived in came into view. Practically jumping out of the car I slammed the door and walked as quickly as possible to the door. Hoping Gibbs wouldn't follow me, I felt my throat constrict, as my lungs seemed to shrivel, the thought of anyone finding out about that secret was too horrible to be true. I thought if I could just ditch him for five seconds it would all be alright, no one would know, no one would even think it, not even me. And it wouldn't be true. After all that repeated trauma it could have been a nightmare, I was ten after all

I couldn't hear anything behind me, but somehow I just knew he was still there, one didn't lose Leroy Jethro Gibbs that easily, especially when he was on to something. But how did you lose him anyways? Contemplating taking the stairs or the elevator I turned into the stairwell knowing full well Gibbs hated stairs; they wasted valuable time. I finally reached my floor and shakily unlocked my door, only to find Gibbs leaning against the kitchen counter in the next room. My mouth went dry, as I knew there was no place else I could go, I was trapped, and suddenly felt claustrophobic. Knowing backing in a corner wasn't going to help me I moved into the kitchen next to him, watching as he searched my cupboards.

"What're you doing?" I asked trying to loosen the lump in my throat. It came out raspy and dry. He handed me a glass of water as he took out chicken, rice and mixed veggies.

"I'm hungry, you?" He asked quietly, I nodded smiling. I watched as he made the meal, helping bread the chicken we stood side by side, in mutual, comforting silence.

"You know, you lied too." I said softly, he looked sideways at me.

"It didn't pertain to the investigation." He replied swiftly.

"And neither does my little secret." I said shrugging. He gazed at me and smiled.

"You first." I said casually.

"How do I know you will tell me yours?" He asked.

"It's the same you show me yours and I'll show you mine." I replied smirking. He sighed and turned back to the stove.

"Years ago, I was married, to a woman named Shannon, we had an eight year old daughter Kelly. I was in Kuwait when Shannon witnessed a murder of a marine by a Mexican Drug Lord. She went forward as a witness. The drug lord had my wife and daughter killed." He said quietly, I bit my lip, an awful feeling burning in my stomach, and chest, worming its way up to my throat; I could hear the undertone of pain, pain that hurt him physically. I could feel his heart aching and suddenly It burst forth. I turned and retched into a garbage can. Tears stinging my eyes, as I heaved up everything in my stomach, I felt him rubbing my back. I washed out my mouth, breathing heavily, I sat in a chair at the table, and he sat directly opposite of me. He gave me a hard, appraising look; I stared back at him, my mind reeling in his pain. I grabbed his hands, resting on the table, gently but firmly in mine, he looked at me questioningly.

"Sometimes we just need something to latch onto, to remember where we are, and when we are. It helps me when I have flashbacks" I said shrugging, I felt him squeeze my hands, and I squeezed back, rubbing the back of his hand gently, he smiled.

"Not backing out on me are you now?" He said quietly, his fingers breaking free of mine to cover my hand, I shook my head.

"It's just…hard." I said, I breathed in deeply, trying to rid myself of all tears or feelings and exhaled. In with the good out with the bad. "Kort didn't stop me when I went to pull his pants down. He…..he did what he had to."

"No. No Adesa, you look at me. He did not need to do that. Not even to keep up appearances. What Kort did to you was rape. He raped you." Gibbs said, squeezing my hands so much it burned. I shook my head.

"No, he didn't. No. It was just a nightmare. Trent couldn't…he wouldn't." I said shaking my head trying to make both of us believe.

"Adesa. Let go of him." Gibbs commanded softly, looking into my moist eyes, I shook my head frantically.

"I can't! I can't! It was the price I had to pay for freedom; a couple more times wouldn't hurt!" I said grabbing my hands away from him and hunching over the table. Gibbs slammed his hand down on the table, it jerked in protest under it.

"Stop making excuses for him! Do you think I would have done that to you if I were in his position?!" Gibbs yelled furiously, trembling I shook my head.

"N-no." I said, tears leaking from the corners of my eyes.

"Then what's his excuse?!" Gibbs hissed. I just shook my head.

"I don't, I don't know. But he had to have his reasons, he just had to. I know Trent--" I said voice wavering.

'No, you know the person Trent made himself out to be! You don't know Trent Kort!" Gibbs said wildly.

"Or maybe you know that person and I know the real Trent!" I yelled back hysterically, tears coursing down my face as I felt my heart breaking in two, the echo of our earlier conversation pulsing through my head. I just kept shaking my head, "I have to see him, I need to talk to him. Please Gibbs. Please."

He silently flipped open his phone and dialed Kort's number, handing me the phone I held it to my ear.

"Trent." I whispered, "Did you ever love me?" I watched Gibbs' reaction as Kort said yes, and I just knew, the way he had said it so deceptively soft, the tone in his voice flaunting and comforting at the same time, it was too silky, too sweet, too quick. I hung up on him, silent tears pouring from my eyes, I dropped the phone, Gibbs' didn't blink, or try to catch it. He let it smash to pieces on the floor.

'No. Noooo. NO!" I screamed, running at Gibbs. "I HATE YOU. I HATE HATE HATE HATE YOU! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU RUINED IT! I HATE YOU! I HATE……I HATE….It's all your…my…I hate…." sobbing I tried catching my breath, "I hate me, I hate me and you. I hate us. I hate Mexicans too."

Gibbs had stood there, letting me hit him and scream in his face as he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug I broke down, my anger evaporating, leaving an empty, torn hole in my heart. I wanted to bury it, to tear it out of my body as the pain became physical, making it feel as if every limb was ripped off my body and I was gutted by hungry hyenas. I looped my arms around his neck and buried my head in the crook of his neck and shoulder, and let myself cry.

"What now Gibbs?" I said brokenly, "I don't know where to go. I feel so….lost." I looked up at him.

"Now, you live. Really, truly live. And I'll be here for you, anytime you need me. But you gotta do this, on your own. What's holding you back is your search for a parent. For love." He said softly, as he stroked my hair paternally.

I looked down in shame, embarrassed I saw him shake his head, "No. It's not your fault; there is nothing to be ashamed of. Your Father, and Trent, they didn't know what they had. They still don't. They had the most precious, valuable thing in the whole wide world. A Daughter that loved them. They missed out on so much; they deprived themselves of the one thing that could bring so much joy and satisfaction to their lives: knowing you. My daughter, Kelly, if she had lived, would only be a few years older then you. I….I imagine you to be the younger sibling, the second child Shannon and I would have had."

I looked up at him in amazement. "What?" I said breathlessly, he just stared at me. "You…?"

"Yes, I love you." He whispered, I nearly choked as I struggled to understand and process that piece of information.

"You've only known me for a week." I said hoarsely. Confused.

"And yet, I know you better then anyone else." He said knowingly.

"I was alone before." I said and he nodded. I backed up enough to comfortably put a small, affectionate kiss on his cheek. I felt him smile, "But no more."

"No more." He echoed, patting my back.

"You'd have made an awesome Dad, Gibbs." I whispered in his ear.

"Wasn't good enough. I didn't protect my own child." He whispered harshly.

"Man can't fly across the Atlantic using their superpowers, on answer to your psychic powers." I said just as harshly. "If I can't blame myself then neither can you. Shannon and Kelly, they wouldn't want this for you. And you know it, that's why you married so many times."

"I miss them." He said gruffly.

"You always will. But it'll get easier. Trust me." I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek again. He squeezed me one more time, before the timer went off, and I went to grab dishes. Handing him one we went into the living room.

"What do you wanna watch?" I asked him lightly.

"Magnum P.I. It's DiNozzo's favorite show. I want to see if his taste in television shows is as bad as his taste in woman." Gibbs said smoothly, I smiled and flipped the T.V. on.

"He hit on me. So what's wrong with me?" I said looking at him with a smirk on my face.

"He hits on everything that moves. I meant his serious relationships." Gibbs said tonelessly.

"He didn't seem the type of guy that would even consider a long term relationship. A.D.D. and all, you know." I said, I heard him snort.

"Tony's had a few. The last one turned out pretty bad. It was an undercover Op, he was supposed to pretend to fall in love with her, but somehow, it became real. And the one before that got blown up." He said grimly, I went silent.

"What's he like?" I asked, trying to sound careless, as if it didn't matter., Gibbs gave a miniscule smile.

"He's a good man, romantic, however if you're thinking about going out with him I warn you he picks up most of his tricks from movies." Gibbs said warmly.

I laughed, "Why does that not surprise me?" I fell silent for a bit before, "I may, you know, go out with him. Does that bother you?"

"Nah. He's a good guy. He'll take care of you. Though I don't think now is the time for you to date anyone. You need to learn to rely on yourself first. You can't put Tony through that." Gibbs said, looking sideways at me. I nodded in understanding.

"Shouldn't you be with Kort?" I wondered aloud.

"He can wait another half hour before I kick his ass." He said lightly I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder, the last thing I could recall was a bomb going off on the screen and then I was out.

**MIDNIGHT.**

It was a loud crash that woke me a few hours later, I struggled into a sitting position, my head pounding me as I groaned. I sighed, and got up, hearing footsteps in the hall I ran, fear rushing through me, as what I agreed to finally became real to me. I raced through the apartment, the men at my heels, I jumped out the window and on to the fire escape, but not before one of them grabbed my ankle. I kicked him in the face only to have the second one grab my foot. They joined me on the fire escape, I struggled, fear gripping my chest, and driving my actions. They wrestled with me until one of them raised a gun and pointed it in my face, I went still and silent staring at the revolver before me, I glared as they laughed and moved me down the steps and forced me to crawl into their trunk minutes later. I took a quick glance over to Tony's car and felt a bit safer when I saw him give me a little nod. The man slammed the trunk shut, I winced, trying to remain calm as the car started moving.

Trying to breathe normally I kept track of the turns, while praying at the same time and whispering Gibbs' reassurances to me about being right behind me. I clutched to the necklace he gave me the other day, trying to put my trust in him completely. I fought back tears of desperation as the car skidded to a halt, I listened for Gibbs' car or Tony's but nothing but footsteps could be heard. Panic erupted in my mind, like a volcano, spewing it's vile every where's. I felt their hands on me, grabbing my hair and yanking me out of the trunk, I yelled in pain, tears rolling down my cheeks, I struggled and the other one punched me in the face. I cried out and sobbed, my chest rising and falling rapidly.

"No….Please." I begged as they dragged me towards the warehouse. Memories rising from the depths of my mind. My pleas went unheard as they threw me onto the cold cement floor in front of Ares, who stood over me, smirking down at his prize. I shook my head and backed up.

"Ah, my dear Adesa, you were my favorite child. I am glad to see you back." He said warmly.

"Sorry I can't say it's mutual." I snapped he just grinned.

"Feisty. One of the traits I like in a woman. You see, that's what I'm looking for now. A woman to settle down with, have some children of my own. And like I said you are my favorite." He purred.

"I'd rather have sex with a dead body while it's being autopsied." I said hotly, anger, resentment and bitterness rising up in me. He just laughed and snapped his fingers.

"Oh. You'll see, you'll learn to enjoy my company. Boys take her in the room I set up for her." He said, they dragged me into a lavished room and threw me on the bed, I immediately bounced up and ran to the door, I didn't make it, they slammed the door on my fingers, hard. I screamed as I heard a crunch then several snaps. Gasping, and sobbing I slid onto the floor and slid myself to the opposite wall, putting my fingers between my stomach and legs I curled up against the wall and cried. My body jerking as my hand throbbed. I knew what was coming, I just had to wait for Gibbs to come save me, I flinched as the door opened and I saw Ares in a robe, I whimpered and shook my head.

"Gibbs…..Gibbs where are you?" I whimpered softly. "Please come, help me…."

"No one is coming for you Adesa, besides me that is." He said in a deep voice as he grabbed me by the neck and stood me up. Having a guard point a gun at me he ordered me to undress. I quietly and quickly did so, my face burning in shame and embarrassment. He grabbed my upper arm and practically threw me on the bed, I curled up as he disrobed, trying to make it as difficult for him as possible as I stalled for time. He walked over and tried to uncurl me, he punched me in the kidneys making me gasp and uncurl reflexively, he grabbed my arms and pinned them up, as he put himself on top of me.

"No. NO! GIBBS! TRENT! TONY! ZIVA! HELP ME! PLEASE!" I screamed struggling, he backhanded me, the smack resounding around the room, as he began to touch me. I started shaking, and sobbing harder. Turning my head to the door I waited for Gibbs, trying to black out what he was doing to me. Seconds later I heard gunfire and Gibbs shouting for me, before I could respond Ares placed a hand over my mouth and hushed me. The guard aimed the gun at me again, I nodded in understanding. Ares took his hand away from my mouth, and traveled down further, I whimpered and closed my eyes, letting more desperate but accepting tears slide down my cheeks as I gave up under him. It was at that moment that I heard the door barge open and heard Gibbs and Kort both swear.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" I heard Gibbs scream, shocking me into opening my eyes. Kort had the gun at Ares temple, looking severely pissed off with blood flowing down his face. The guard raised his gun to Kort's head.

"KORT!" I screamed, Gibbs quickly shot the guard at my hysterical fear. I looked up at Kort who hadn't even blinked, his eyes lit with a fire that burned with such fierce hatred and rage that I shrunk back, without even hesitating he pulled the trigger, sending Ares brains across the room. He let a breath out and lowered his weapon, looking at me, he grabbed the blanket and threw it around me. We huddled at the door, Gibbs in front with his gun drawn, Trent bodily guarding me, with his own weapon drawn and me behind them both. I saw Tony and Ziva at the doors helping other victims. I smiled warmly at Tony, who winked at me, Kort rolled his eyes, in time to catch more shooters coming from above. He shot two, Gibbs got three. But more were attacking from behind us. Gibbs and Trent formed a circle around me.

"Run!" Gibbs ordered me, I looked at him pleadingly. "I'll follow I promise!" I nodded and crouched down and ran.

I got to the door before I heard a pained yell, swiveling around I saw Kort falling with a look of pain on his face. "TRENT!" I screamed dashing back, ignoring Gibbs' yell of "GO BACK! GO! RUN!" I slid down next to him on my knees, and covered the wound in his chest with my hands. I looked into his eyes, mine watering as I saw how faded they were becoming.

"Trent stay with me ok? Gibbs is gonna get us outta here and you are going to be alright. Just keep alive for me." I whispered numbly, he raised a hand to my cheek and wiped away a tear.

"'Desa. My Desi." He spoke so softly.

I smiled warmly at him, a new set of tears coming to my eyes as I looked at him fondly.

"Yes your Desi. Always your Desi."

"I didn't think I could love. But you proved me wrong Adesa. You made me a good man. I won't die ashamed." He said thickly, his eyes beginning to dim as mine burned, a sob rose up in me and I choked on it.

"You won't die at all. You can't Trent. I love you. Still." I said brokenly, tears falling.

"Desa it's my time. I went out fighting for you. It's the way I wanted to go, don't let me down. You keep fighting." He whispered, I let the tears fall as I gathered his head and shoulders up in my arms and put my forehead to his.

"I won't. I promise. I'll make you proud." I said to him in a small voice. It was then that he gave me a true smile, and the smile dimmed his eyes forever. He was gone. I hugged him tighter and began bawling over him, Gibbs knelt next to me, and tried prying me away from him but I wouldn't let go. I couldn't let him take Trent away from me.

"He's gone Adesa. Let him go." He whispered in my ear, a hand squeezing my shoulder. His words echoed from before. And I just shook my head.

"Not this time Gibbs. Never." I said brokenly finally looking up at him, I watched as Gibbs reached down and took out a silver chain necklace that hung around Kort's neck and under his shirt, it was his CIA dog tags that were four times the size and seven times the thickness of Military dog tags, Gibbs handed them to me, using a knife he ran it along the crease in them, out fell a picture of Trent carrying a ten year old me in his arms, my arms around his neck, our faces pressed together smiling. I cried harder and curled my hand around the necklace, pressing it to my chest. I gently laid Kort down, closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Only centimeters apart from Trent's still face I whispered, "You're still my Saving Angel."

* * *

**A/N: That's The END folks! I'm thinking of writing a sequel, a Tony/OC fic, that has more PapaGibbs, and of course, Angst and Trent may appear in memories. SO IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL REVIEW AND TELL ME SO!**


End file.
